Unos dias despues
by Nikolas Sur
Summary: Hechemos una mirada a Harry y a los demas despues de unos cuantos dias de haber derrotado a ya saben quien. One shot que promete parejas y risas por igual a monton


**N/A: hola a todos este es mi primer fic a petecion especial especia de HPfrickgirl (se escribe asi?)** **espero que lo lean disfruten y comenten que me costo un mundo hacerlo que se me borro y lo tuve que volver a escribir de de cero XD**

**Sin mas ningun personaje me pertenecen son de la autora original**

* * *

><p>La batalla final ya había terminado dejando un todos tanto héroes como villanos, sobrevivientes como muertos y a pesar del dolor que dejan todas las guerras es hora de que todos sigan con sus vidas…<p>

- ¡Harry ya levántate de la cama de una vez! – gritaba Ron tratando de sacar a su mejor de amigo de la cama tirando de sus pies.

- Que no Ron – dijo Harry mientras se agarraba de fuertemente a su cama hasta que el pelirrojo de canso de tirar.

Bueno casi todos…

- Pero llevas casi una semana sin salir del dormitorio y apenas sales de la cama –

- ¿Y qué? –

- Bueno pues que tienes preocupados a todos –

- Diles que no más que quiero dormir y descansar – dijo el chico que vivió como cuatro veces de haberse enfrentado al que no debe ser nombrado, dejando a su amigo marcando ocupado.

- Antes de eso me quieres explicar el porqué –

- Veras Ron desde que nací hasta los 11 años jamás y digo jamás tuve una habitación o una cama decente porque un colchón viejo debajo de unas escaleras no creo que cuente como vivienda decente en este país. Después me entero de un genial mundo mágico donde estoy admitido en una asombrosa escuela de magia y pienso "genial mi vida mejora" pero no poco después me dicen que un loco psicópata con complejo de Michael Jackson trato de matarme cuando era bebe y que de alguna forma está tratando de volver para matarme, después finalmente vuelve y ahí pensé "ahora si estoy jodido". Tres malditos años después por fin el se muere y por fin pero digo por fin puedo pegar una pestaña decentemente porque crees que alguna vez pude dormir sin tener que tener la varita debajo de la almohada por si se aparecía alguien para matarme, pues no. Así que si me disculpas voy a seguir descansando porque me lo merezco – término su discurso Harry acostándose en su cama y dejando a su mejor amigo procesando la información hasta que sin decir ninguna palabra se dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio hacia la sala común donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Hermione que estaba sentada en un sillón al lado de Fred y George.

- La verdad es que tiene muy buenos argumentos para quedarse ahí y no salir – respondió Ron dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

- Déjennos esa tarea a nosotros – dijo Fred

- Garantizamos que lo sacamos de ahí y que nunca querrá volver a esa cama – termino George a lo que los otros dos los miraron de mala manera.

- Ni de chiste – respondió cortante la castaña

- Pero –

- No – dijo ahora Ron.

- Genial, salgo de un coma cuando todos pensaban que estaba muerto y piensan que es una broma de mal gusto –

- Eso fue una broma de mal gusto – le sermoneo Hermione

- Nunca dije que era una broma – se defendió el pelirrojo

- Pues se vio como una – agrego Ron

- No debiste volar la tapa de tu ataúd en medio del funeral – dijo la chica

- Agg… olvídenlo, pensaremos en otro método de sacar a Harry de la cama –

- Por lo menos no es del closet – dijo Fred a lo que todos rieron un poco.

- Buena esa hermano, por cierto ¿Han visto a Neville o a Ginny? –

- Neville está huyendo de los periodistas – dijo Hermione

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los dos gemelos a la vez que Ron ahogaba una carcajada y se ponía a contar.

- Sucedió poco después de los funerales, era la única vez que Harry había salido de los dormitorios y cuando volvíamos a el castillo, se nos acercaron como unos veinte periodistas atacando a Harry con mil preguntas, entonces el apunto al pobre de Neville y grito "Al que quieren es a él, él es el verdadero héroe de Hogwarts, estuvo todos estos meses haciendo una rebelión dentro del colegio" o los cinco segundo las sanguijuelas, digo periodistas corrían a donde estaban Neville. Lo único que atino Harry a hacer fue tirarle el mapa del merodeador y yo a gritarle que corriera –

- ¿Y por qué no me contaste eso? – dijo alarmada Hermione

- Suponia que lo sabias, hemos visto a Neville escapar de ellos o pasar escabulléndose como diez veces estos días –

- Esa es la mejor broma que hemos escuchado en mucho tiempo – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo estallando en carcajadas.

- Bueno si es bien chistoso en realidad – recalco Ron

- No es gracioso, el pobre de Nevile debería estar pasando tiempo con Luna en vez de eso – chillo la morena

- ¿Con Luna? – pregunto George.

- Si, se le declaro después de que terminara la pelea – respondió Hermione

- ¿Viejo cuantas cosas me perdí cuando estuve en coma? -

- Ja gane la apuesta hermano me debes 10 galeons – dijo Fred extendiendo la mano enfrente de su gemelo que a regañadientes le paso las monedas - Bueno y que hay de Ginny –

- Anda deprimida porque cree que Harry no quiere estar con ella, asi que se la pasa en el gran salón, asaltando las cocinas o con Luna cuando esta sin Neville – respondió Hermione apenada

- Bueno pues busquémosla, tenemos que decirle que Harry todavía la quiere y la única razón por la que no se levanta es por holgazán – dijo Fred

- Y flojo – dijo George

- Y vago – continuo Ron

- Ya cállense y vamos – les corto la chica mientras pasaba por el retrato de la dama gorda

**POR ALGUN PASILLO DEL CASTILLO**

El sudor frio corría por frente junto con la reocupación de ser encontrado, ya estaba muy cerca de su destino pero no debía de relajarse, solo podría calmarse cuando estuviera a salvo de nuevo en sus escondite. Calculo mentalmente cuantos pasos más le faltaban tal vez unos 40 o 50 no lo sabía muy bien, solo sabía que no debía detenerse porque cada segundo que estuviera expuesto era un segundo en que podrían encontrarlo. Se detuvo en una última esquina antes de su objetivo para ver si habían moros en la costa, se alegro al ver que tenía en camino despejado, solo le faltaba recorrer ese largo pasillo y llegaría por fin. No más empezó el trecho cuando.

- Hola Neville, bonita espada ¿Piensas devolverla alguna vez? – dijo una voz que hizo saltar al castallo casi dos metros en el aire

- Por Merlin Hannah casi me matas del susto –

- Tranquilo, ya no hay nadie por aquí que quiera matarnos –

- Esos dices tú pero esos periodistas son peor que un hibrido de lazo del diablo con mandrágoras – dijo el chico mirando para todos lados sujetando la espada con una mano mientras que en la otra llevaba su varita.

- ¿Vas a ver a Luna a la sala multipropósito? – pregunto Hannah poniéndose seria

- Si, oye Hannah perdón que lo nuestro no funcionara, pero… -

- No yo debería disculparme y lo entiendo, simplemente no funciono –

- Oh gracias me sacaste un peso de encima, pensaba que estabas enojada conmigo o algo así –

- Bueno si estoy un copo molesta pero sé cómo se me puede pasar –

- ¿Enserio cómo? –

- Muy simple, asi – dijo la chica para tomar su varita y apuntársela en el cuello para aumentar su voz enormemente y gritar - ¡Oigan aquí esta Neville! –

- Ok con esto estamos a mano – dijo Neville a la vez que salía corriendo mientras el pasillo se llenaba de personas hambrientas de preguntas y acoso.

- Apuesto que ni hasta Malfoy no las tiene tan difíciles – grito el griffindor a la vez que se defendía a varita y espada de sus perseguidores y su amiga daba una pequeña sonrisa.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LUGAR LEJANO**

Dos personas conversaban tranquilamente en un pequeño bar en una paradisiaca playa, una de esas personas de contextura delgada y piel clara acompañada de cabello rubia mantenía una expresión seria mientras que su compañero de gran tamaño y piel oscura tenia una camada expresión en su rostro.

- Aquí esta toda la información referente a los mortifagos que poseía mi familia y las localizaciones de sus guaridas y las formas para anular sus defensas – dijo el rubio pasando un sobre a una gran persona de enfrente de el.

- Ok gracias por toda la ayuda señor Malfoy – respondió Kingsley tomando en sobre y guardándolo en su túnica – a cambio de esto como prometí se le bajara la condena a su padre mientras que a usted y a su madre podrán volver sin ningún problema a Inglaterra –

- Muchas gracias, fue un placer hacer negocias con usted – dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y se preparaba para irse

- Una cosa más Draco –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Le recomendaría que se tomara un poco de tiempo antes de volver a Europa, las cosas todavía están un poco tensas, le haría bien relajarse y disfrutar de un poco de Jamaica – dijo el auror antes de desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al darse cuenta que de eso Draco suspiro, era la tercera vez que se reunía con el auror para negociar y este desaparea sin dar aviso o algo, resignado se dirigió a la barra para celebrar que por fin estaba limpio (no de drogas sino de crímenes) y podría volver a casa.

- Ey deme la especialidad muggle de aquí – dijo el rubio al cantinero rastafari del otro lado de la barra

- Hermano ¿Qué por las rastras de Bob Marley que es muggle? – le respondió el cantinero a lo que Malfoy se dio cuenta de su error.

- Eeeee… -

- Es solo un modismo ingles, mejor tráenos dos piñas coladas – dijo una chica de un par de años menos que el rubio sentándose al lado de este

- De acuerdo princesa – respondió el barman ates de irse

- Eso estuvo cerca deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando hablas en el mundo muggle, guapo –

- Gracias, a veces se me olvida – admitió Draco avergonzado.

- De nada, soy Astoria Greengrass ¿También tuviste que huir del país por quien tu sabes? –

- Algo así, soy Draco Malfoy –

_Bien el que entendió esta referencia entendió, como dice el dicho el que cacha cacha XD_

**DEVUELTA EN EL CASTILLO, MAS EXACTAMENTE LA SALA MULTIPROPOSITO**

- Bien Ginny sigue contándome sobre tu relación con Harry – pidió Luna a su amiga que estaba acostada en un lago sillón mientras ella estaba sentada al lado suyo en una elegante silla tomando notas.

- Bueno después de que todo este rollo de Voldemort terminara pensé que tendría un hermoso reencuentro con Harry pero el simplemente se encierra en su cuarto y nunca sale –

- Y bien ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso? –

- Yo, no se me siento triste que no me preste atención cuando él fue el que quiso terminar porque según él era peligroso para mí y ahora me ignora por completo, pero más que tristeza siento rabia, mucha rabia – dijo la pelirroja que de repente salto del sillón y tomo a su amiga por los hombros – ¡Eso es¡ estoy enojada con el, por dejarme botada. Gracias Luna, no debería de estar aquí lamentándome y comiendo litros de helado de la cocina, sino planeando una venganza –

- Amiga por favor cálmate –

- No, estoy tan enojada que golpearía a la siguiente persona que entre – grito la chica cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presenta y Neville entro lentamente.

- Neville… - dijo Luna preocupada.

- Lo sé Luna escuche lo que dijo Ginny – Le atajo el castaño que se dirijio a la pelirroja que se veía con una expresión muy perturbadora – Ginny cálmate tengo una espada y no tengo miedo de usarla – dijo Neville levantando la espada de Griffindor que aun tenia.

- Lo sé, lo sé solo dame un minuto para calmarme – respondió la pelirroja sobándose la sien con sus dedos para relajarse.

- Pero de todas forma tienes que encontrar alguna forma de descargar toda esa ira Ginny – dijo la rubia volviendo a tomar nota – por cierto Neville ¿Eso no en la espada no será Sangre? – señalo apuntando a la espada.

- E si las cosas se pusieron un poco violentas cuando los periodistas me encontraron antes de entrar aquí. Y díganme de nuevo estaban con eso del psicólogo y el paciente – dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Si pero aunque no lo creas es muy útil – respondió la pelirroja – por cierto Luna ¿Me dejas ver las notas que tomaste?

- Notas – dijo extrañada la rubia toqueteando su collar de corchos – nunca dije nada de corchos –

- ¿Entonces que has estado haciendo en esa libreta? – preguntaron los otros dos

- A esto, estaba dibujando un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados – respondió sonriendo la chica mientras le mostraba el dibujo a sus amigos.

- ¿En serio? Siempre quise saber cómo son esas cosas – dijo la voz de Ron que estaba entrando junto con Hermione por una puerta trasera que acababa de aparecer de la nada (esto que aparezcan puertas de la nada en ese cuarto es muy útil)

- Ron no la alientes que estaba convenciéndola que ese animal no existe – le reprendió la castaña

- Solo estas enojada porque yo tenía razón de que estaban aquí, además le ganamos a Fred y George - respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole victorioso

- Bueno si nos encontraron y ¿Para qué? – pregunto Ginny.

- A si era para decirte que Harry, te sigue queriendo pero lo que pasa es un flojo – dijo Ron riendo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Neville ya que Ginny simplemente se quedo mirando a su hermano con cara de no entender.

- Que no lo entendiste Neville es muy simple – dijo Luna que al parecer fue la única que entendió.

- Mejor yo lo explico Ron – dijo Hermione tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

_5 minutos de explicación después_

- Entonces Harry no se le metió un duendecillo de pies verde como pensé – dijo Luna suspirando.

- Eso ni siquiera existe – murmuro Hermione exasperada

- Las discusiones para después – corto Neville – ahora Ginny ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? –

- Pues pienso a sacar al señor Potter de esa cama ahora mismo – dijo decidida la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la salida a lo que Ron y Hermione la siguieron.

- Un momento Ginny tal vez necesites esto – dijo Neville pasándole la espada a la pelirroja que esta sonrio malévolamente al tenerla en sus manos.

- Me gusta como piensas Neville – dijo tétricamente causando que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás.

- No creo que estemos pensando lo mismo – respondió nerviosamente el castaño a lo que su amiga se encogió los hombros y se fue junto a los demás dejando a Neville y a Luna solos.

- ¿Por qué le pasaste la espada? –

- Bueno la espada pertenece a todo Griffindor y escuche por ahí que algo de un gnomo que la quiere de vuelta –

- Ja ja ja –

- Y bueno nos hemos quedados solos – dijo el chico nervioso

- Sip, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos – respondió Luna también nerviosa sentándose enfrene de Neville.

- Esa fue poco después de que venciéramos a Voldemort y a los mortifagos –

- Si –

- … -

- … -

**MEJOR PASEMOS A HARRY POR EL MOMENTO**

- Muchas gracias Kreacher – dijo Harry mientras recibía su almuerzo en la cama que le traía su elfo domestico.

- De nada amo Potter todos los elfos estamos muy agradecidos con usted, si hay alguna otra cosa que pudiésemos hacer solo dígalo – dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia como si le estuviese hablando a la misma reina de Inglaterra

- Dile a los demás elfos que basta con lo que ya hacen – respondió el chico avergonzado – me basta con que me traigan comida y con la limpieza.

- Como usted diga amo Potter –

- Por favor solo dime Ha… - pero antes de que el elegido terminara la frase el elfo desapareció dejándolo hablando solo. Harry suspiro resignado y comenzó a devorar su almuerzo, diez minutos más tarde los platos estaban vacios y el chico dormía plácidamente en su cama.

En eso prácticamente había consistido la rutina de Harry los últimos días dormir y comer, se despertaba en la mañana y se encontraba su desayuna a lado suyo, volvía a dormir y se despertaba para el almuerzo en lo que los elfos se los traían, era igual en la cena y la rutina se volvía a repetir cada día. El único cambio era cuando Harry se dignaba a ir al baño a ducharse, oportunidad que quiso aprovechar el joven en ese momento.

Después de un relajante tiempo en el baño Harry estaba listo para volver a dormir tranquilamente, estaba a punto a entrar en la cama cuandose escucho un sonido de explosión y la puerta de la habitación salió volando y casi le vuela la cabeza el chico de la cicatriz.

- Pero qué demonios – grito Harry viendo aparecer una amenazante figura en la entrada de la habitación, al instante sintiendo que estaba en peligro volteo a su velador donde estaba su varita y se tiro para agarrarla.

- Accio Varita – dijo la figura siendo más rápida que Potter dejándolo desarmado. De inmediato Harry volteo a su atacante ya que la voz le había sonado demasiado conocida.

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto Harry incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos, era claro que era la joven Weasly pero la cara de furia que tenia, el hecho de que llevaba una espada en la mano y que acababa de volar una puerta le hacían difícil de creer que era ella.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? – pregunto la pelirroja caminando hacia Harry.

- ¿Disculpa? –

- En un comienzo pensé que estabas herido o con alguna maldición pero cuando pregunte a los demás como estabas todos me respondieron que estabas perfectamente sano – comenzó a decir la pelirroja la vez que se movía alrededor de Harry agitando los brazos a lo que movía la espada que cada 3 segundos el castaño tenía que esquivar para no salir herido – ¿Tienes idea como me sentí? –

- Bueno yo –

- Lo vez no pensaste en mí, yo preocupada de que te hubiera pasado algo y nada mas haraganeando aquí… - se quejaba Ginny mientras movía la espada de manera amenazante sin parar

- Parece que la Ginny se está pasando un poco – dijo hermione que estaba en la sala común reunidos con casi todos los demás Griffiendors (Neville todavía no vuelve)

- A mi me parece que va bien, Harry es un tipo duro – comento Ron que estaba comiendo un rana de chocolate.

- ¡Apuestas, apuestas hagan sus apuestas! – gritaban los gemelos que unos metros más allá habían armado un sitio de apuestas sobre lo que sucedería arriba – Harry sale vivo de esta, queda con alguna herida, se reconcilia o terminan como amigos. Elijan su opción y apuesten –

- Es increíble que usen a su hermana para hacer apuestas – les reprendió Hermione.

- Tranquila Granger que le pagaremos comisión – dijo Fred mientras repartía los boletos a los compradores.

- Aquí está tu boleto gracias – dijo George pasándole el papel a uno de los compradores – y no olvides que también puedes aportar sobre qué pasa con esos dos – agrego en voz baja apuntando discretamente a su hermano y a la castaña.

- ¿Qué onda porque están todos mirándonos ahora? – pregunto Ron que se dio cuenta que tenía varias miradas encima de él y de su amiga.

- Vamos no se hagan todos sabemos de ese beso que se dieron el otro día – dijo Dean

- Por cierto buena esa Ron ya era hora – agrego Seamus que estaba apostando a favor de que Harry saliera herido.

- ¡Que! ¿Pero como cuando? – dijo confundido y sonrojado el pelirrojo.

- Que se creen ustedes para andar hablando de eso, es mi vida privada no soy un espectáculo ni personaje de farándula – chillo Hermione mas roja que Ron y yéndose a la salida de la sala común.

- Espera Hermione – dijo Ron

- Eso es tigre ve por ella – dijo George a lo que en respuesta casi le llega un hechizo sino se hubiera agachado a tiempo.

- Nuestro hermanito está creciendo – dijo Fred – y de pasada nos está ayudando a ganar un poco de dinero –

- Si aunque debemos darnos prisa, hace harto que deberíamos avernos ido, ni siquiera somos estudiantes – agrego su gemelo.

- ¿Por cierto no deberíamos también poner apuestas por Luna y Neville? – pregunto un gemelo a otro.

- No se los recomiendo – dijo un chico que estaba comprado – todo el castillo que esos dos terminaran juntos –

- Todos vimos y escuchamos gritar a Neville que estaba loco por Luna en medio de la batalla – siguió otra chica.

- Y vimos como estaban sentados juntos después –

- Sip, mala apuesta, nos quedamos con Ginny Harry y el Ron Hermione – dijo Fred.

- ¡Vamos vamos, vengan por sus apuestas avisen a las otras casas, a los profesores y otros! – grito George

**DE VUELTA A LA SALA MULTIPROPOSITO**

- … -

- … -

- Suficiente si seguimos asi me voy a volver loco – grito el chico poniéndose de pie

- Yo pensaba que estábamos jugando a quien aguantaba más tiempo callado – dijo riendo nerviosamente Luna a lo que Neville le acompaño con una carcajada, pero entonces se fijo en la cara de Luna.

- Un momento – dijo acusadoramente el chico poniéndose enfrente de la rubia.

- ¿Que pasa Neville? – pregunto nerviosamente Luna a lo que el castaña solo sonrio.

- Esta nerviosa – dijo – un poco asustada también – nunca pensé ver a Luna Lovegood asustada alguna vez, ni siquiera te asustaste cuando fuimos al ministerio o cuando los mortifagos atacaron Hogwarts ¡Dos veces! – termino el chico levantando el dedo índice y medio enfrente de la rubia.

- No estoy nerviosa – dijo torpemente la rubia con la cara roja.

- A mi no me engañas Luna, si se de algo es sobre estar nervioso y o asustado –

- Bueno pues tu también estas nervioso –

- Pero eso es normal en mí, pero en ti es como si Dumbledor no hubiese sido gay -

- No sabía que Dumbledor era gay –

- ¿En serio? Medio mundo lo sabia –

- Pues yo era de la mitad que no lo sabía, aunque ahora que lo pienso eso explica muchas cosas –

- En fin no me cambies el tema- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella - ¿A que le tienes miedo? – le pregunto preocupado.

- Es que yo, bueno nunca antes yo, tengo dudas– trataba de articular una frase la chica la chica pero se había puesto más nerviosa por la proximidad de Neville.

- ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? – se pregunto así mismo el castaño

- ¿De qué cosa? –

- Ya te lo había dicho – dijo el chico a lo que Luna levanto una ceja en señal de duda – De lo loco que estoy por ti –

Antes de que Luna pudiera responder Neville se le acerco y le dio tomo delicadamente de la barbilla para darle un simple pero apasionado beso. Tal fue la acción que Luna al principio no sabía qué hacer y se quedo congelada de la impresión pero a los pocos segundos se dejo llevar y correspondió el beso despejando cualquier duda que tuviera. Siguieron así hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse.

- Y dime ¿Sigues nerviosa? – pregunto Neville mas rojo que un tomate después de tal descaro a lo que Luna se le tiro encima y le abrazo.

- Solo un poquito, pero ya no tengo dudas – dijo la rubia mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Neville.

- Ni siquiera me dijiste de que eran tus dudas –

- De que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo – respondió la chica.

**VOLVIENDO A LA TORRE DE GRIFFINDOR**

- Y no creas que solo me has hecho daño psicológico con tu desconsideración, de lo preocupada me lo he pasado asaltando las cocinas por helado para calmar las ansias, es un milagro que no haya engordado con los litros me he comido – seguía continuando Ginny su monologo de desahogo mientras caminada por todo el dormitorio agitando la espada y la varita que ocasionalmente cortaban o hechizaban algo mientras que Harry se mantenía en una esquina tratando de no salir herido.

- Bueno entonces no paso nada malo – replico Harry tratando de calmarla

- ¿Nada malo? Se nota que no te enteras de nada o si no hubieras escuchado del escándalo que se armo cuando me comí dos litros de helado de cerveza de mantequilla y uno de pasas al ron el otro día. Luna casi deja de ser mi amiga por lo que hice –

- ¿Qué hiciste? –

- Ese no es el punto Potter, el punto es que terminaste conmigo porque tenias que acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado, por lo que todos y digo todos incluyéndome a mi pensamos que cuando lo matases volveríamos a ser pareja y ahora llevas días acá durmiendo y nada absolutamente nada, ni una llamada o aviso y para verte tengo que literalmente volar la puerta de tu habitación y ponerte entre la espada y la pared ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa? – termino de decir la pelirroja poniendo la espada en el cuello de Harry.

- En verdad los ciento Ginny – empezó Harry moviendo la espada de su cuello lentamente y acercándose a la pelirroja – lo que paso es que cuando acabe con Voldemort sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido, paz y calma. No sé si me explico bien pero por primera vez sentí que podía descansar sin que nada malo pasara y bueno creo que me pase un poco de la mano ¿Me perdonas? – dijo dándole un abrazo que le fue correspondido al instante.

- Esta bien, pero recuerda una cosa – dijo la chica tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y tirándolo para darle un beso pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo ella lo corto y lo separo – la que manda en esta relación soy yo –

Ante tal comentario y muestra de aprecio el chico solo reír y agregar – de acuerdo señorita pero mejor salgamos de aquí, dame cinco minutos para vestirme y salimos ok –

- ¡Bravo, por fin vas a salir de aquí! – grito de alegría de Ginny alzando los brazos lo que causo que la soltara las varitas y la espada que salieron volando, pero para la muy mala suerte de Harry no se dio cuenta que dicha espada voló enzima suyo y que luego empezó a caer para estrellarse justo en…

- ¡MI PIEEEEEE! – grito Harry cuando la espada se enterro justo en medio de su pie

- Hay Harry perdón, no imagine que esto pasaría – dijo Ginny desesperada tratando de sacar la espada pero esta también se había clavado en el suelo de madera.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GRAN COMEDOR**

- Muy bien escuchen todos – dijo Fred llamando la atención de todos – según me informan Ginny y Harry se reconciliaron – varias voces gritaron de alegría al escuchar que habían ganado la apuesta mientras que otros rompían sus boletos.

- Pero… - siguió George a lo que todos volvieron su atención – también nos dijeron que Harry termino herido, más específicamente su pie fue apuñalado – dijo a lo que varios se rieron y levantaron sus boletos queriendo cobrar sus ganancias.

- Tranquilos todos que les daremos sus ganancias, de paso que alguien mande a la enfermera a la torre para que saquen la espada del pie de Harry – dijo Fred.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ron y Hermione tengo cinco galeons en esa apuesta? –

- Tranquilos según nos informan, ellos están en progreso ahora – respondió George.

**AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CASTILLO**

- Hermione en serio quieres detenerte un rato, llevas caminando así como 15 minutos – dijo Ron que había estado siguiendo a la chica durante todo ese tiempo en que ella había estado caminando sin rumbo y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Esta bien Ron – respondió la chica dándose vuelta y sentándose al bajo un árbol – no me malentiendas quiero ser tu novia pero me molesta mucho que seamos un espectáculo para los demás, en especial para tus hermanos. Me pone tan furiosa que yo… -

- Les atacarías con esos pajaritos que me tiraste en quinto año – dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas? – pregunto ella sintiéndose mal.

- Porque yo he sido el único al que le has hecho eso y se supone que te gusto – respondió acusadoramente.

- Por eso mismo, algo asi solo se lo haría a quien me gusta –

- Eso no tiene sentido – dijo el pelirrojo

- El amor nunca ha tenido sentido, del odio al amor hay solo un paso – dijo Hermione abrazando al chico y apoyándose en el.

- Esa es una buena frase, no sabía que eras de letras – dijo Ron impresionado a lo que la castaña rio.

- No es mía, es un dicho muggle –

- Mejor así, sería raro que también fueras poeta –

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? También puedo ser buena en poesía y en esas cosas – dijo ella un poco enojada.

- Me refiero a que te quiero tal cual eres seas buena en muchas cosas y en otras pocas no tanto – respondió el dándole un beso en la frente.

- Eres un tonto – dijo ella acomodándose y dándole un tierno beso en los labios que el correspondió mientras los dos se quedaban debajo de ese árbol expresándose su cariño y amor.

_Y así varios problemas se arreglan, después de tan malo tiempos siempre bien la paz y con ellos los arreglos que corresponden a ella, parejas que nacen otras que se reconcilian, amistades nuevas porque todo lo bueno viene cuando el mal se acaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Como dice cierto conejo eso es todos amigos ojala que lo allan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute jugando con los personajes, una Luna timida y una Ginny loca jajajajajaj<strong>

**Alguna critica, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlas**_  
><em>


End file.
